Nice to Meet you: Black and White!
by Tishie
Summary: The BW Agency is commissioned to do business in Hoenn! What will happen when Ruby meets White, and Sapphire meets Black? Will their overwhelming similarities eventually lead to possible romance? Will Cheren, Bianca and N make it worse? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I bet most of you are reading this because you have finished reading the original "Nice to Meet You";  
>and for that, I thank you! I hope you guys stick around for this one as well, I hope not to disappoint you!Cheren, Bianca and the ever famous N will appear here in the later chapters, so watch out for that!<em>

* * *

><p>A girl with long, chestnut-brown hair tied up in a ponytail, stepped off the airplane and made her way towards the baggage claim area. She stretched her arms and looked back, waiting for her friend to follow. "Black! What the heck's taking you so long?"<p>

A boy ran after her, donning a red cap, blue jacket and dark grey pants. "Coming, coming… Don't get your panties in a knot, White. The stupid security guard just ended his stupid security lecture. "

"Why'd he rant on you anyway? Oh wait, forget I as-"

"I WILL BECOME THE MOST BAD-ASS CHAMPION EVER AND NO SECURITY ENFORCEMENT GUY CAN EVER STOP ME!"

White's head rang by the sheer volume of Black's announcement. But she was used to such occurrences, releasing her hands from her ears after she realized he was done. "Alright alright, you made it crystal clear to the whole word. Now, run along and look for our bags before security apprehends you again."

"Bossy as always, huh? And I thought jetlag would get the better of you today, prez."

"A true BW agent is never jetlagged, since shooting takes place in all the corners of the globe! Now, come on Black we don't have the luxury of time. Get to it!"

"Yes ma'am." He rolled his dark brown eyes and released his Munna from its pokeball.

"Alright Musha, you know what to do." The little dream-eater pokemon nodded, and enthusiastically positioned itself atop of Black's head to get a good bite out of his dreams.

Onlookers had a mix of awe and disgust as they witnessed Black's unusual way to gain concentration. But luckily White was there, explaining the whole phenomenon.

"He's v-very enthusiastic about beating the Pokémon League so he needs a _dream-eater_ pokemon to clear up his head so he can think straight. It's a perfectly acceptable means of therapy if I do say so myself!"

She nodded and grinned towards the onlookers while trying to hide the fact that she was completely embarrassed once again by her dear business partner. _Just __**sell**__ yourself, White! Think of it as training for being an agent!_

The red-capped boy's head cleared up, and in his visualization, he was able to spot the location of their luggage in the carousel. "FOUND THEM!" He screamed, running towards the site.

White slapped her palm against her face in anguish as he watched him. "I swear, if it weren't for his Poka and skill…" She paused, and then sneaked a peek at him through her fingers, her palm still resting on her face.

"Then again… I **do** enjoy his company"

"Hey prez, what'cha looking at me like _that_ for? Did my pants rip? Undies showing?"

"N-no, Black. Let's just carry on." She shook her head, destroying any trace of red left on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say prez."

* * *

><p>Back in the secret base, Ruby chose to avoid all sources of grime and dirt as he tried as meticulously as he could, to clean Mimi's pearly-white scales.<p>

"Hold still Mimi, we don't get calls like these too often!" The ever enthusiastic Milotic let out a cry of joy, swishing its intricate red tail back and forth.

"Call? Just _who_ called you?" His partner questioned as she lounged casually on a bean bag.

"An agent from the Unova region called me up a week ago asking me if they could use Mimi for a movie shoot. Fancy that? Mimi's going to be…" The boy threw his hands together and suddenly had sparkles in his eyes. "A **MOVIE STAR**!"

Sapphire thought how stupid he looked just then; Ruby imagined a spotlight shining on his wistful little self.

"If it's Mimi, then I approve. But you better stay away from those cameras or they might get _other_ ideas for a movie."

"I absolutely do NOT mind that possibility! You _do_ know I just LOVE being on camera!" He immediately grabbed a little mirror from his pocket and primped his face.

"Yeah you'd be perfect for the role of _Princess Ruby_! You can wear a dress and everything!" Sapphire held her stomach tight as she laughed her brains out. Ruby heatedly stuffed the mirror back in his pocket and marched in front of his laughing girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? Well you know what they'd cast YOU in? _Sarzan, Wild __**APE**__ Girl_! I bet you'd win an Oscar since it wouldn't even be acting to you!"

Sapphire paused, shifted her cerulean eyes towards Ruby, and then tackled him to the ground.

"I dare ya to say that again, Sissy boy wonder! You're better off being Wallace's sissy-sidekick than to think of movie titles!"

Ruby expertly blocked her arms from causing him any pain, seeing as this wasn't the first time she wanted to rip his face off.

"Sarzan, Sarzan, SARZAN! Why, it's such a **great** idea that I might even suggest it to the BW Agency!"

"You wouldn't DARE…" She wrestles around with him, and while at first he plays along, Ruby started to feel the strain of avoiding death's grip.

"Okay, okay! I was joking, JEEZ! Sapphire, let go!"

"Not until you say sorry for calling me a wild ape girl!" She squeezed tighter. Ruby's face was starting to turn a bright shade of red from his circulation being cut. "ALRIGHT! I take it back!"

Sapphire triumphantly released him and lay on the floor, pleased of her victory. The boy beside her sighed, looking at her afterward. He observed the gentle curves her body had, her athletic muscles, and her sun-kissed skin. He felt his cheeks grow hot, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He went on top of her, slamming his hand on the floor beside her head as he smirked, eyes filled with desire.

"R-Ruby! What the HELL are you…?" She looked away, an arm placing itself on top of her eyes in an attempt to hide the blush crawling up her cheeks.

He was about to move in, nearly planting a kiss onto her lips, until his Poketech rang. He snapped out of the trance, and shook his head violently to get the sudden boyish thoughts out of his system.

_Sh-shit! Of ALL times to call!_ He angrily stood up and stomped away, his face still red from the raging hormones.

Sapphire lay there, half-relieved and half-disappointed Ruby didn't continue his "Attack" on her. (She refers to his lustful little outbursts as _Attacks_.)

"Yeah, HELLO? Who's th-"

"Good day! This is the BW Agency. Agent White speaking! Did I call at a bad time?"

He glanced at Sapphire, who remained laying on the ground. "No, absolutely not! Alright, what can I help you with?" Ruby stepped out of the room, all the while feeling an intense murderous aura emitting from Sapphire.

* * *

><p>"Great, I'll see you first thing in the morning! Thank you again for your collaboration with this project; BW Agency won't disappoint you!"<p>

*BEEP*

"Was that Ruby, prez?"

"Yeah. She had quite a _masculine_ voice for a girl. Could it be that Ruby's actually a guy?"

"89 contest ribbons and counting, homemade apparel and a Milotic owner? I wouldn't count on it." Black flipped through the information file as he munched on a donut with his other hand.

"Hmm… I guess you're right. More so, have you booked Bubu and Poka's hotel room already?"

"Yeap. Five stars and as luxurious as ever" The irritated boy rolled his eyes and stretched his arms as he walked alongside his boss.

"Only the very best for my-"

"Diamond-studded movie stars. Yeah yeah, I get it. Let's just set-up camp out there in the forest already; my feet are killing me."

"How can you be _this_ tired? We've only arrived and you're practically dragging your feet!"

"Yeah well, my feet aren't the only thing I'm dragging since I've got all this **baggage** with me…"

He suddenly dropped everything he was carrying and took a deep breath with closed eyes. White expected whatever he was going to do next, and threw her palms over her ears in anticipation.

"N-not here Black! We're in the center of town and it's nigh-"

"LOOK OUT SAPPHIRE! YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ALL THOSE GYM LEADERS BUT YOU BETTER WATCH OUT FOR **ME, **BLACK!"

In a split second, windows started to give off lights and pokemon started to howl as Black's declaration echoed all over Littleroot. White panicked as she heard a couple of officer Jennys head towards them.

"You know what? We _should_ set up camp! Let's GO!" The brunette quickly grabbed most of the bags and made a run for it. Black scratched his head, shrugged, and then followed his ever-eager president towards the forest.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late Sapph, I'm going home." He closed his Poketech shut and stuffed it into his pocket.<p>

"Why do ya LOVE messin' around with me?" The Hoenn girl stood up and folded her arms irritably.

Ruby sighed and called his beloved Milotic back into its pokeball. "I have NO idea what is it you are implying, Sapphire." He packs up a few more things and heads out. The wild girl follows.

"See? You're doing it again!"

"Look, Sapp. I've got a big movie shoot tomorrow and I was told I needed to sew a new hat for Mimi. We'll talk as soon as I'm free." He hurried his pace.

"You know what, FINE! See if I let you kiss me ever again" She turned around and tightened her fists, her ears seemingly letting off steam in anger.

Ruby suddenly felt bad as he realized no one was following him anymore, and decided to patch things up before he left. He ran back and to Sapphire's surprise, stole a kiss on her unsuspecting cheek.

"I'll be counting on your support tomorrow, so show up early for the shoot… Ok?"

She looked at him; her face scrunched up in embarrassment, and ran back to her hideout.

"WHATEVER!" She screamed, as he watched her disappear from sight.

* * *

><p>Rays of light peeped through the unzipped patches in the tent, beaming at White's eyes and ultimately waking her up from a jetlag-infused slumber. She stirred and stretched her arms, and then checked her digital watc- "HOLY PARAMOUNT STUDIOUS I'm late!"<p>

She scrambled to get up, stomping all over the area and waking up her partner in the process. The boy unzipped his tent and poked his head out.

"H-huh? What's going on prez?"

"Can't you see that we're late for our meeting? Get your lazy butt out here and pack-up!"

"You go on with your shoot, I'll catch a few Z's for a little while longer. It's only 8AM anyhow."

"Eight… Oh how stupid of me!" White smacked her palm against her forehead and relaxed. "My watch is broken and I totally forgot. Well… I'm up! I guess I'll go check-out Bubu from the hotel. I'll message you later."

"Take ALL the time you need."

"Huh, why're you up so early Sapphire?" Professor Birch called out to his daughter through the window, avoiding the blinding rays of the sun with an arm over his eyes.

"It's Tuesday!"

"Oooh, jogging day huh?"

"Yep! Please make lemonade for when I get back; thanks papa!" And with a small salute, she ran off into the distance.

She was going in a steady pace, unfazed by the burning heat of the sun. She passed by the usual route, and then headed towards her wooded path into the forest. The cave girl was busy blowing a stray lock of hair off her face, until she suddenly crashed into a large blue tent.

"AGH!" She let out a cry of pain from tumbling over the obstruction, but stopped as she heard a louder cry of pain coming from the inside.

"H-huh? Someone's in there? Oh shoot! It's a camping tent! Didn't see that coming!" She ignored the dust covering her knees and arms as she ran towards the flipped tent.

"S-sorry about that, buddy! I had hair in my face and-"

Suddenly, a huge eagle-like pokemon flew over her, its gigantic shadow looming over Sapphire like a wave of darkness. It startled her as it cried out a loudly, as if angered and ready for battle.

"If bumping my tent and making me tumble all over the place is a silly joke to you, I ain't laughin!"

Black broke out of the tent, and leaped into a battle stance as he eyed Sapphire as if she were prey. War, the eagle-like pokemon, landed swiftly on the branch beside Black, locking Sapphire's movement with its deadly glare.

"Well, come on! D'ya have the guts?"

"Hey buddy I just knocked over your tent by accident! You _seriously_ do **not** want to fight me!" _I wanna watch Ruby's shoot later and I've no time for fights!_

"And why **don't** I wanna fight you? You started it!" Still in black and white striped pajamas, Black grabbed a pokeball and flashed it in front of her face.

"Where's your team, huh? I'm waiting…"

"Look, don't piss me off… I'm sorry for knocking your tent over!"

"You look capable! Release your team already, SISSY!"

A nerve suddenly exploded in Sapphire's mind, causing her to lash out towards the boy like the wild child she truly is. "WHO YOU CALLING SISSY, Pajama boy? TOROOOOO!"

And with that scream, which echoed for miles around the forest, her ever-reliable fire bird pokemon came rushing to her aid.

"Let's get it on!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter! It's going to be hard updating with lack of resources for Black and White, so we'll just see where this goes. Love you guys!_

_Oh, and please **REVIEW so you can get an update faster :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am so relieved you are all enjoying so far! I have indeed felt the compatibility of Sapphire and Black, and will promise to try and get them together into more situations!_

_P.S. You'll have to prepare yourselves for QUITE a lengthy battle._

* * *

><p>The battle commenced in the midst of the forest. The morning sun casted a mock-spotlight on both of the trainers whom steadied themselves for battle.<p>

After the echo of Sapphire's scream faded into the wind, her faithful Blaziken's tracks can be heard picking up the sound right after, the branches and leaves shaking in the process.

Toro leapt from a nearby branch, landing stylishly in front of his dearest master, dust floating around it from the sudden drop. Sapphire smirked, confident that Black would start losing his cool anytime soon.

"Well? Where's **your** pokemon?"

"Let's do a **double** battle; Seems like you actually have a chance against me!" Black smirked, no trace of panic or uneasiness in his face at all; which bothered Sapphire quite a bit.

"War, my Braviary is already out. Next up, GO TULA!" With a baseball-like thrust from his arm, a red pokeball was released mid-air. Light flashed as soon as it opened, and out came Black's newest team member; Galvantula. _She's a girl right? Girls __**HATE**__ creepy crawlies, especially something like Tu-_

"Oh WOW! I've never seen that pokemon before in my LIFE! Look how furry and cute it is!" Sapphire hopped around the spider pokemon like an excited 5-year old, attempting to touch it with her hands.

Black squinted his eyes in an attempt to understand as to why she wasn't freaking out.

"ACH! It sparked me!"

She started sucking her thumb's sore spot, Sapphire's gestures reminding Black of a toddler. His cheeks reddened from the cuteness of her antics, but he shook his head and disregarded the thought immediately.

"Hurry up and release your second pokemon already!" He tapped his foot impatiently and looked away.

The Hoenn girl huffed and angrily grabbed Dono's pokeball.

_Well his first pokemon is obviously a Flying-type… Good thing I was able to find out his second pokemon isn't a just an Bug-type, but an Bug-Electric! Dono will have NO problem facing this doozy!_

"I'll force ya to take back what ya said about me being a sissy... DONO!" With a red flash of light, her 120kg of a Ground-type appeared before them.

"MROAAAAAR!" The elephant-like pokemon cried, as it pounded its feet onto the dirt in anticipation. Black was caught off guard, stepping back slightly from seeing such strength from a female trainer. Before he could allow his Musha to eat his dreams for him to think of a strategy, Blaziken went for the kill and leapt towards his Galvantula.

Black tightened a fist and clenched his teeth. _Her pokemon are so unknown to me! I don't know what I'm up against! _

"TULA! Fire your Electroweb NOW!"

And with that command, his Galvantula released a fury of fine-spun web, with yellow sparks surrounding the tiny strings.

Blaziken stopped her tracks, unable to move due to the risk of being thoroughly electrocuted by the web.

"Toro! Stand still, avoid touching the web!" Sapphire looked back and forth between her two teammates, quickly devising a way to get around this dilemma.

Before long though, Black had already screamed orders towards his War to attack the slow-moving and massive Dono.

"That's it War! Keep at it! Heavy pokemon are useless when dealing with Flying-types! This battle is ours for the taking!"

With Toro trapped in a seemingly inescapable web of electricity, and Dono helplessly grounded as the bird-pokemon tore at its body with wind from above; Sapphire's situation can't seem to get any worse. Black crossed his arms triumphantly and asked her: "Well? Give up?"

Sapphire thought for a minute, before smirking and looking up towards Black, a revitalized gleam in her ocean-blue eyes. This look pierced through Black's heart, as if he could sense no trace of fear within her. _What kind of girl is this?_

"Toro! Fire-Uppercut!"

The bird pokemon cried out a high-pitched battle scream, before setting its claws aflame and shooting like a rocket up towards the sky. The flames broke through the electric web like a hot knife through butter, with Toro dragging the web with her flaming claws as she shot up into the air.

Black's eyes could only take him so far as he had to squint in pain from the light of the sun as he looked upwards, Blaziken disappearing from sight. As he focused his attention towards his missing Braviary and Sapphire's Toro, he completely forgot about the two others still in the battle.

"Go for it Dono! Tula's an Electric-type so you have nothing to worry about! EARTHQUAKE!"

Sapphire's voice was lost as the sound of the ground violently trembling filled the area. All kinds of ground formations from the dirt sprung up and hit the helpless spider-pokemon, who's great weakness, are Ground-types.

Black's forehead had a vane popping out, as he knew his beloved Galvantula had no chance against such a massive Ground-type. Before long though, his Braviary's cry could be heard from above as its body shot towards the floor.

As soon as the bird-pokemon's burnt body landed on the ground, Blaziken swiftly leapt next to it; her claws clenched and sizzling from the recent move. It stood up, proud and unscathed, and walked towards her master, whom was equally proud of the win. Sapphire shot her arms up and wrapped them around Toro.

"That move combo was perfectly executed Toro! Who knew you'd get it after a day's worth of practice?"

Black's eyes remained downcast, his cap's shadow covering any trace of his eyes. He brought out two pokeballs and called his comrades in. "You both did awesome. It was **my** fault for being too impatient. Sorry about that; War… Tula…"

The Hoenn girl called back both of her pokemon as well, and decided to put up the tent she had crashed into.

"Sorry about your tent. It was an awesome battle though!" Sapphire walked towards him and offered him a hand.

Black remained still, looking down.

Sapphire wondered if he was alright, and closed the distance between them as she drew her face closer to his'. She was close enough to feel the warmth of his breath, but could not see his eyes-

"I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS REGION UNTIL I HAVE BEATEN THIS GIRL IN A BATTLE! JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Littlroot Mall…<p>

_Where is that god-forsaken cave girl now? I __**told**__ her about the shoot this morning and that I would __**appreciate**__ her support, but here I am texting her non-stop about getting here! _

As Ruby's brows furrowed in irritation, his eyes wandered from his Poketech, to a certain furniture store. He peeped through the window and saw a bed. _She's probably still asleep right now… What kind of a girlfriend is she? Far from the ideal I'd say!_

BEEP! Ruby had received a message. _Good. This better be her…_

"Good Morning from the BW Agency! Agent White is within the premises as we speak. See you soon, Ruby!"

The Hoenn boy huffed and begrudgingly pocketed his gadget, walking towards a café as he did. "Oh well. Who needs her? I'll climb to stardom with or without that monkey by my side…"

* * *

><p>White fixed her hair as she gazed at the café window's reflection. <em>I hope this goes smoothly! Ruby's a girl anyhow so thinking of what to say will come naturally.<em>

She looked around the area, her long russet hair swishing as she did, hitting Ruby's face in the process.

"Oh! I'm very, **very **sorry about that!" She cried, rolling her ponytail in a bun in embarrassment. Ruby frantically rubbed his eyes, making sure every trace of White's locks were out. "I-it's ok, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going to so…"

White suddenly stood still, eyeing Ruby's exquisitely planned outfit. He was donning a light-grey jeans jacket with rolled up sleeves, a simple cream coloured "King of Hearts" t-shirt underneath, vintage grey ripped-up jeans and cream loafers. She suddenly thought: _He's probably not straight… The grey beanie gave him away. But still, he's __**hot**__. _

"I'm sorry once again for practically blinding you! I-I'll buy you a cup of coffee to make up for it, what do you say?" _And what do you say about the possibility of a modelling career? I can recruit him! …And find out if he's single. Teehee!_

After rubbing his eyes, Ruby checked his Rolex to see if he was late for the meeting. But seeing as no one around them was dressed up in a suit or anything, he decided free coffee wouldn't hurt.

"I'll take you up on that."

They both sat down, with White ordering two lattes right after. "Uhm, don't include any milk for mine, please? And I'd like it to be warm."

"Ah! Mine too." Ruby chirped; surprised that this random girl ordered exactly the way he does with his coffee.

"Warm and without milk, huh?" White exclaimed, delighted. _It might just be __**fate!**_

"Well, super-hot coffee burns my sensitive tongue and practically makes me incomprehensible when I talk; and the milk is added fat. I'm trying to cut down."

White raised a brow. _Definitely gay!_

She looked around to see if this "Ruby" girl was around, and Ruby did the same, looking out for any business woman-like people.

_None. Guess I'll have to settle with talking to this person then, until they arrive._

"So uhm, I **love** your outfit. It's amazing! Did you shop for all that here in Littleroot?"

"Are you SERIOUS? Good clothes and Littleroot? Give me a break!"

White chuckled from Ruby's obviously disgusted tone, but was quite energized by the conversation. "Well, where _did_ you buy them then?"

"There are quite a few malls scattered about; some in Slateport and others in Mauville. But the shops in this region are **nothing** compared to the shopping you can do in Unova. Sadly, I haven't been there yet"

"Are you kidding? **I'm** from Unova! And yes, if my region's famous for anything, it's the shopping!"

"You're joking. Tell me **everything**!"

* * *

><p>"H-huh? What'ya do that for?"<p>

"Do what?"

"I think my ears just died!"

"Oh. I have a tendency to scream out my hopes and dreams to the world. Got a problem?"

Sapphire stepped back from his indifference at the matter, but was charmed by how determined he appeared just then. "N-no. Actually, it's really cool! I should try it sometime."

Black got in his tent and decided to change clothes. While he was doing so, the tent zipped shut; his voice could still be heard from the outside.

"You've really woken me up now, girly. I can't believe how short that battle lasted"

"Hey you're one to talk! I thought I was doomed at first."

Black unzipped the tent, got out and shook his head. "A loss is still a loss."

"Hey, I did a lot of losing before I got where I am today."

"Really? Tell me all ab-" RIIIIING! His Xtransceiver vibrated in his pocket immediately, causing Black to jump up in surprise. "Goddamn prez… Hey what's up?"

"Come to the Littleroot café now, Black! I met a really cool guy."

"And what? You want to set us up? Quit wasting my time."

"Woke up at the wrong side of the tent this morning, hotshot?"

Black looked at Sapphire, and then at his tent, and sighed in exasperation. "You **could** say that."

"Well, come over here and have breakfast with us! Hurry up alright?"

"Yeah yeah, prez. What about that meeting though?"

"Looks like she ditched us; either way, we can't live on with empty stomachs!"

Black sighed and stuffed his Xtransceiver in his pocket. Sapphire docked her head, wondering what that strange gadget was.

Before she was able to make an inquiry, Black placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "So, wanna grab a bite to eat?"

She smiled, her fangs sticking out as always, and nodded. "Gee, you aren't a total jerk after all!"

"I have my ways." _Especially if prez is paying for the breakfast; why not?_

"Hey what's that yellow bug pokemon called?" Sapphire had so many questions stocked up after seeing his unusual pokemon, and as they made their way to the Littleroot Mall, she couldn't help but bring them up.

"Galvantula. Awesome isn't he? Although, the day I met Tula was the day god decided to screw up with my hopes and dreams." _After all, fifty pay checks worth of commercial money is __**no**__ joke. _

"Whoa! Must've been one HECK of a capture! Tell me about it"

Swept up by Black's interesting team and personality, Sapphire completely forgot about the matter she was _supposed_ to be rushing for.

* * *

><p>White femininely sipped her coffee and batted her long and thick lashes. Of course Ruby noticed this, and complimented her. Not for her beauty but rather, for her choice of mascara.<p>

The Unova girl sighed, but happily told him about her choice of brands anyway, in need of some "girl-talk" since the only person she constantly talks to was a retarded pokemon addict anyway.

They happily chatted, the clock ticking away ; both forgetting why they were there in the first place. That was the case, until the café bell rang as two new customers walked in.

Black and Sapphire were absorbed in a very deep and amusing conversation about how they thought make-up for pokemon was a total joke. The ever familiar laugh that came from the entrance immediately caught Ruby's attention, as he shuffled his body towards her direction.

There she was. His **girlfriend**, seemingly _very_ happy as she talked to someone he even _didn't_ know. He was even more pissed at the fact that she completely forgot about "supporting" him in his shoot.

He eyed her with blood-red orbs, crossing his arms and tapping a finger as he did. White was indifferent since she knew nothing of them at all, and waved towards her companion and his new friend.

"Black! Over here!"

He noticed her, and led Sapphire towards them. The caramel-head felt an immense and murderous aura emitting from the table, and her fears were confirmed as soon as she caught a glimpse of Ruby's intense stare. _R-ruby? Oh the movie shoot… It was this morning! Why didn't he call…?_ She reached for her jogging pants' pocket, and felt nothing. _Shoot! I forgot my Poketech at home…_

"Hey prez. Can we order already?" Black causally asked, with him and the Hoenn girl sitting down right after.

Sapphire kept looking down, guilty of her sins. Ruby kept staring at her, quite displeased with her forgetfulness. Black and White were busy ordering food, and didn't notice the change of atmosphere surrounding them.

"I'm sorry Ruby! I left my Poketech at home and had a pokemon battle and…"

"Don't you use that excuse on me, Sapphire. You **know** this shoot was important."

"But you haven't even started!"

"That doesn't matter! When I ask you to come you-"

White and Black interrupted their squabble, slamming their hands on the table and screaming with eyes **wide** open.

"RUBY AND… SAPPHIRE?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ohoho! What will happen now that Black and White had discovered they were actually with the people they wanted to meet all along? Find out in the next chapter!_

_And as always, __**the more REVIEWS**__, __**the faster the UPDATE! **__Thanks for reading honey pies!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: As promised! Here is chapter two. I was very pleased as I read the latest chapter of the Pokémon Adventures manga, as I actually had the privilege of seeing Black __**BLUSHING!**__ This not only means he isn't a complete poketard blockhead, but also shows the possibility of him __**actually**__ being a normal-hormonal teenaged boy! Isn't that awesome?_

* * *

><p>The tense atmosphere that drifted around their table at the café was only made worse by the faces Black and White made; as they thought about how incredibly stupid they seemed at that moment.<p>

The chestnut-brunette was at a standstill, eyeing the exceptionally confused duo. _What the heck am I to do? All this time, I've stupidly assumed Ruby was a __**girl**__… And here he is looking at me like I'm some kind of idiot-agent who can't even identify who her clients are!_

White hesitated, but thought that further silence will only make the situation worse. "I- uhm.."

"WE SWITCHED BOTH OF YOUR GENDERS!" Black screamed; his hands cupped around his mouth to increase the already ear-blasting volume of his declaration.

"H-huh?" Sapphire choked, putting down the glass of iced tea that almost choked her. "Whaddya mean?"

"Excuse ME! How could you possibly believe I am female?" _It might've been the velvety lightness of my voice…_

"No, Ruby that one is reasonable" Sapphire argued, nodding as if she were dead-serious about it.

The Hoenn boy rolled his eyes but decided to brush it off. _After all, these are the people who'll make __**me **__and my Mimi… SUPERSTARS!_

"The gender-bending aside, now that I have found you, White… Shall we talk about the plans for shooting this movie of yours?" Ruby had an expertly orchestrated smile and twinkle in his eyes, moving like a sleek business man out for the kill. White wouldn't have wanted it any other way, and decided to take him up on that offer as she took out the script and sample footage of the sets.

Sapphire on the other hand, couldn't brush it off so easily. "So… Ya thought I was a guy, did ya?"

"Yup. You seemed too awesome by the sound of it. At eleven you've won eight badges? Gimme a break! No ordinary little girl can pull **that** off"

"Well… That makes sense…" Sapphire thought, playing around with her index fingers as she blushed heavily. She usually gets strange looks from trainers when they see her actual self, citing her un-brushed hair, muddy skin and fanged teeth; almost as if saying her strength came from her wild nature.

And here came Black, a trainer who didn't think twice about her appearance and focused only on her strength and prowess.

"Well since ya think I'm pretty awesome, why don't I train you?"

"Say what?"

"You're pretty strong already, but think of how much stronger you'll be if I teach you everything I know about becoming what I am today? It'll be f-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Black screamed, fierce determination apparent in his eyes.

White and Ruby were cut off in their conversation, eyeing the ever-enthusiastic Sapphire and Black tingling with excitement.

"Look, Sapph… Why don't you head out and let the grown-ups have their meeting in peace?" Ruby scoffed, impatiently tapping a finger on the table.

"Psh, whatever. Let's go Black we have a lot of training to do!"

"T-training?" Ruby sneered, trying to hold in the laughter. "Are you g-going to teach him how to weave grass skirts and build huts out of mud and twigs?"

Sapphire blushed, hearing her first two lessons predicted by Ruby so easily.

"M-maybe… Let's go Black!"

"Yes coach!"

The caramel-head stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and twirled towards the door.

The new duo left the café in an awkward chest-out march, while the duo that was left was simply thankful of the fact that the source of noise is gone.

"Don't you need that guy as staff?"

"We're only in the rehearsing stage; he'll be useful much later in the process. But right now, we have to focus on the script."

Ruby nodded half-heartedly, eyeing the bell that wrung as Sapphire left the café with her new "friend". He decided to dismiss the jealous feelings boiling deep inside him though, as an acting gig was right in front of his face. "So…" He took the script from White's hands and read through it.

"A **Cinderfeebas remake**, huh?"

"Yes. Your Milotic is poised to play the fabulous final form of our protagonist's Feebas. But even if she appears mostly on the final scenes, Mimi will have appearances from time to ti-"

"Who is this **female protagonist** anyhow? Is she perhaps an Oscar nominee or something of the sort?" Ruby confidently asked with a hand under his chin.

"Oh I'm sure the agency from which our director has hired an actress will produce an excellent choice-" *RIIING*

"Oh, excuse me Ruby. I just have to take this little call… Hello?" White stood up and walked outside for a second. Ruby nodded and out of boredom, read the rest of the script.

"Cinderfeebas- A story of how true beauty is within.  
>The story starts when a female trainer spots a helpless Feebas being picked on by little boys. As she draws close, she scares the boys away and spots the Feebas lying weak amongst the swamp waters. The girl is actually the adopted sister of an evil woman Played by Lenora and is the maid of her daughters. Played by Skyla and Elesa"<p>

…_Huh? Where have I heard of these names before? _Ruby continued.

"Being the only unloved sibling in their family, she had always been lonely and unloved. And due to her being the ugliest of the three, she sympathizes with her new friend. She decided to nurse and care for the Feebas, until they grow fond of each other and eventually become an inseparable pair. Little does she know though, that the Feebas actually belongs to a dashing prince from a distant kingdom. Played by: N One night, the prince hosts a gigantic ball for the search of a Princess to which he will marry. The protagonist appears in this ball secretly as she was assisted by a fairy godmother. Played by Bianca Struck down by the loss of his Feebas, he is unable to socialize properly and dismisses all the beautiful but shallow bachelorettes; that is until; he meets the female protagonist…"

_Wow, this is even cheesier than I thought! Oh well, if it'll make my Mimi a star, it's a suitable debut performance if I do say so myself… _Before he could continue reading, his agent went back inside the café.

"Yes director Juniper, I understand… I will try not to disappoint you…" *Click*

White, seemingly sucked out of all energy, finally ended the call and entered the café. Ruby waved to her enthusiastically, but withdrew his hand upon seeing his agent so upset.

"White? What did the director say?"

"I uhm… There isn't anything wrong with you or your Milotic, Ruby. It's just…" _I shouldn't be telling the client about my troubles. This will only affect the prestige of our agency!_

"Just, what?"

"It's just that… Your trailer is going to be a _tad_ bit smaller than the rest of the cast. Is that alright?"

"Oh is that it? Well, I don't really mind then."

White sighed and slapped a smile across her face, hoping Ruby wouldn't catch on to her. _I can't __**possibly **__tell him how director Juniper just asked me to cast an unknown actress from Hoenn in THREE days! How am I going to conduct such an audition… In LITTLEROOT of all cities! This could actually lead to the end of my agency! Oh the horror!_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep in the outskirts of the forest, Sapphire and Black hiked their way through the shrubbery in the search of a perfect spot for training. They ended up in the dense centre of the woodlands. Sapphire then, proceeded to strip off her clothes one by one. (Leaving her underwear on though)<p>

She did it casually, forgetting that she was a _girl_ and that _girls _aren't supposed to strip in front of _boys_. Also, the fact that Black had absolutely no reaction to the scene, helped.

As she tied a grass bra around her chest, she stared at the unfazed Black and asked him. "Hey, why so spaced out?"

"Why, what happened? I was too busy thinking of my hopes and dreams to be affected by anything."

Sapphire raised a brow. _So __**that's**__ why he didn't budge an inch even if a wild Zangoose chased after us just a while ago._

(She's still rather clueless about the fact that she just stripped in front of him, and this garnered no reaction at all. Oh, our innocent Sapphire.) _He's filled with all these dreams of his!_

"While I'm all for your dreams and stuff, my coach says it's useless to try and fill a cup that's already full."

"What's your point?"

The Hoenn girl tied the last of her leaf-made outfit and pointed at his head with outright gusto. "In order for ya to learn anything from me, you've gotta empty your mind!"

Black chuckled as he heard this, and took out a pokeball.

"Well why didn't you say so? Go, Musha!"

And with a pink flash of light, his roundish floral-printed pokemon leapt out of its ball. It immediately latched onto Black's head, as he did his signature pose; arms folded and head downcast.

"W-what the HECK!" Sapphire screamed, as she pounced onto Black, causing his Musha to release itself from his head, his cap in its mouth. (Although it was already done eating) She was on top of him, her leaves brushing over his body as she panted in shock. "Why would ya let your pokemon eat your brains!"

"What are you talking about? I was letting it eat my dreams!"

As Musha went back into its pokeball, Black realized it was satisfied and thus, had finished eating its meal. Allowing him, unfortunately, to have his hormonal functions function normally once again; causing him to blush a deep red as he felt the warmth of their closeness.

"Oh so ya let it eat your dreams, huh? Pretty cool!" She said, completely oblivious to the fact that she was on top of him. "So, does it leave bite marks or anythin?" She messed with his dark brown hair a bit, trying to feel for any bumps or hollow spots.

"Y-yeah, it's weird but… It works." He tried to avoid eye contact, as he allowed her to fondle with his head a bit; seeing as he can't budge an inch with her on top of him.

"There aren't any! Sheesh" By the time she was done, he was as red as a tomato.

"Oh well. Whatever works! Alright, first thing's first. You'll have to rid yourself of everything artificially made. That means setting aside your clothes, pokeballs and gadgets!"

"Huh! Pokeballs? Don't we need them for-"

"Who's the coach here? And besides, before you work on your team, you've gotta work on **yourself**. Understood?" And with that, Sapphire snatched from him his precious trainer necessities, including his Xtransceiver, hat, pokeballs, bag, watches and flashlights.

"You won't need those! Let me just place them somewhere safe for the meantime before we start. While I'm gone, why don'tcha go ahead and grab a few leaves and change? I'll be back in a sec!" And with that, his eager coach climbed a vine and leapt towards the treetops.

"Grab some leaves and change… right. I can do that" Black sighed and stretched his arms. _This might not be the "training" I expected, but hey. It totally beats lugging film equipment from place to place. And I __**might**__ just learn a thing or two from her._

The Unova boy grabbed the biggest leaf he could find, tied it around his waist and proceeded to remove the clothes underneath him.

"Hey, this looks pretty cool" He looked at his reflection through the surface of a nearby lake, flexing his arms as he did.

He heard a few leaves rustle not long after, and he assumed it to be his "coach". She leapt down from a high branch, and as she stood up, Black felt his heartbeat thump faster. _W-why the hell is my heart beating so fast? Maybe Musha DID eat my brains! _He stared at her leaf-clad body, as she stared at his.

"Wow! You look like you were **made** for this!"

Her cheeks burnt up, a pink hue rushing onto her face. _After all, if it were Ruby wearing that, I wouldn't be able to hear the end of it!_

"So, when does this training start exactly?"

"Right about… Now"

Right after she spoke, Sapphire lifted her foot from the ground, causing the vine she was stepping on to shoot upwards towards the sky, triggering a heavy stone it was tied onto to fall towards Black.

A spark was lit in the Unova boy's head, and in a split second, he dodged the gigantic boulder and rolled sideways to safety. Covered in dirt and scratches, Black stomped furiously towards Sapphire in rage.

"That nearly KILLED me!"

"I thought you wanted to be trained? Well, HERE'S YOUR TRAINING!" Sapphire screamed, raising her arms towards the treetops; and causing a wide array of bird pokemon to take to the skies.

"Black, by the time you're done here… You'll have the instincts of a Pokémon _**warrior**__"_

The Unova boy stepped back, and smiled at his newly found master. _Looks like I'll be able to learn a thing or two from her... Hopefully._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry to cut it short! I hope you guys are excited about the movie casting though, it'll be super fun once everyone's together for the shoot! I wonder who the leading lady will end up being?_

_**REVIEW for an UPDATE!**_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
